La risa del mapache
by Suigin Walker
Summary: El bastardo se reía como si el asunto no tuviera que ver con él.


_**Disclamer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia.

_**N/A**_: Al capitulo de I love, I like, I need you le faltan dos escenas para estar listo, y voy por la mitad del segundo OneShot de "Hombres en la tierra no quedan", que les adelanto es SasuSaku. Pero mi madre me ha castigado, se ha llevado el cable de mi PC, y los documento estan ahí. Sin embargo, esto lo escribi de incognito en la PC de mi tio, que es buena persona.

Espero les guste la historia.

Ah, y la Himawari de aquí es diferente a la que presento en ¡Alerta Roja!, de hecho, tomen este OneShot como uno totalmente distinto a ese.

_**Advertencias: **_Errores ortograficos. Ligero OOC. Ligero Crack Shipping. Headcanons aplicados.

_**Summary: **_El bastardo se reía como si el asunto no tuviera que ver con él.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a risa del mapache

En una rutina normal, por costumbre, Hinata Uzumaki se levantaria a eso de las ocho de la mañana a preparar el desayuno-habiendose dado previamente, un baño de agua fria que se aseguraria de despertarla del todo-. Y después, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercaria al pie de las escaleras que daban al piso superior de la residencia familiar. Llamando entonces, con un suave pero potente tono de voz, a su esposo e hijos-quienes por inercia despertaban algunas horas después que ella-para que bajaran a llenar sus estomagos con la primera comida del día, sentados todos en la mesa, con sonrisas en sus rostros, y muchas energias para comenzar sus actividades matutinas.

Eso, en una rutina de día normal.

Fue por eso que Hinata se froto los ojos cuando, tras su tan acostumbrada y rápida ducha bajo hasta la cocina para encontrarse con un cuadro de lo más peculiar: En una punta de la mesa, su esposo-a quien ella creía ausente del lecho por cuestiones laborales (el puesto de Hokage no es fácil de llevar, contrario a la creencia popular)-colocaba con un cuidado reverencial tazones de ramen instanteneo en la todo lo largo de su lado de la mesa, en una fila de lo más desorganizada, cual soldados de juguete listos para una guerra-de una variedad selecta, tuvo que reconocer Hinata, al leer las etiquetas de los tazones plásticos-; con una sonrisa que que se podria deducir entre confiada y algo temerosa. Mientras que, en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba sentada la menor de las hijas del matrimonio, Himawari Uzumaki. Escribiendo algo en la libreta que estaba, más que todo, destinada a los dibujos que se le ocurriese plasmar en las hojas, empleando su tierna mente de siete años. Sin prestarle mucha atención a su padre-algo inusual, capto la oji perla, agregando a la contradictoria ecuación el hecho de que Naruto tenia tazas de ramen instanteno, sabiendo que Himawari era muy similar a su padre cuando se trataba de gustos alimenticios-.

—Es mi última oferta—afirmó el rubio, abriendo los brazos, abarcando con el arco que formaba con los mismos, el estrecho espacio de la pequeña mesa de desayuno, y a las tazas de ramen—Veinte tazones de ramen instanteno de la despensa secreta de papí, si te olvidas del asunto—oferto, con obvias esperanzas de una respuesta positiva.

Pero al parecer, la jugada le habia salido por la culata cuando Himawari dejo de escribir para verlo fijamente tres segundos a él, dos a los tazones de ramen, cerrar su libreta, resguandandola entre sus brazos y decir:

—No.

Abandonando entonces el asiento que ocupara antes en la mesa, con la barbilla en alto. En lo que parecia un despliegue de dignidad infantil, no sin antes dedicarle a su madre-a quien noto en el umbral de la cocina-una cálida sonrisa, y pedir con un tonito de suplica infantil si podian desayunar panqueques esa mañana. Subiendo luego las escaleras, con su cuarto como claro destino, al menos, hasta que el desayuno estuviera listo.

Naruto dejo caer entonces su rostro de lleno contra madera de la mesa, en una muy evidente señal de derrota, comenzando a sollozar casi igual a cuando Shikamaru le informaban que que tenian papeleo extra que revisar.

Ante aquello, Hinata no estaba muy segura de como reaccionar. Su instinto le gritaba que debía acercarse a su esposo y consolarle por el cortante rechazo de su hija. No obstante, la escena seguia siendo demasiado surrealista como para terminar de creer que había sucedido realmente. Sin embargo, los sollozos de Naruto se intensificaron a tal punto que, advertia por el sonido de un insesante goteo; Hinata se dio cuenta que las lágrimas de Naruto ahora eran una gran charco de agua en el piso-al estar llorando él en el filo de la mesa-. Razón por la cual, aún sin estar muy segura de lo que sucederia luego. Tomando una caja de pañuelos descartables de la alacena, Hinata corrio a un lado una silla, sentandose en esta, al lado de su desconsolado esposo.

—Naruto-kun ¿qué sucede?—cuestiono, al tiempo que, tomando uno de los pañuelos de papel de la caja, comenzaba a limpiar la nariz del ninja, que ya había comenzado a moquear.

Naruto paró su llanto para contemplar a su mujer con adoración. Tanto así, como si fuera un ángel caido del cielo, su solución y salvación.

—Hinata...—susurró con la voz ronca producto del llanto. Tomandola de los hombros con manos temblorosas—¡Habla con ella!—le imploró, abrazandola tan precipitadamente y con tanta fuerza que Hinata creyó que el romperia los huesos—¡Haz a entrar a razón a Hima-chan! ¡Por favor!

* * *

><p>Hinata contempló la puerta de caoba, adornada con flores talladas en la superficie. Sin estar muy segura de como proceder.<p>

Naruto no le había dado muchos detalles de la situación. Su lengua se trababa y nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando trataba de hablar del asunto. A lo que Hinata, con su indulgencia natural, decidio pasar por alto los detalles, en vistas de que era demasiado dificil para su amado el hablar del asunto. Con la idea de que, tarde o temprano, sus dudas serian esclarecidas cuando hablara con Himawari.

Tomando una ligera bocanada de aire, y dando una exahalación. Golpeó dos veces con los nudillos la puerta, que produjo un ruido seco, pero bastante audible.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy mamá ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Ah! ¡Si mamá, pasa!

Con esa respuesta entusiasta de parte de la niña que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Hinata tomo la perilla, la dio vuelta, y entró.

Himawari era por naturaleza una niña bastante organizada, la mayoria de las veces. Pero tenia sus periodos de tiempo en los cuales su cuarto estaba lo suficientemente desordenado que parecia un campo minado-donde un paso en falso te aseguraba clavarte un lápiz de color, tropezar con un peluche, o aterrizar de culo sobre kunais que la niña secretamente tomara prestados de su hermano mayor-, por lo cual uno debía tener extremo cuidado.

Y al parecer, hoy era el inicio de ese peculiar periodo.

La cama estaba desordenada, y por el piso había kunais, crayones y lapices de colores, libros de la academia y de historias infantiles desperdigados en alguna que otra esquina. Peluches sentados en una mesa plastica, en lo que parecia una fiesta de té, y en el centro, la creadora del desastre, rodeada a ambos lados de lo que parecian ser trozos de una tela blanca de gasa, con tijeras, hilos, y una caja de agujas.

Hinata dio un respingo ¿en que momento Himawari revisó su caja de costura?, no mejor dicho ¿que era lo que hacia cociendo quien sabe que, con tela de gasa?

Con las manos a modo de jarra en las caderas, Hinata avanzo hasta llegar al centro del cuarto. Haciendo lo mejor para parecer molesta ante la situación. No estaba enojada con Himawari, pero no le agradaba la idea de que tomara las cosas sin permiso (los kunais de Bolt eran un asunto distinto, pues los devolvia después de jugar un rato con ellos, y rara vez Bolt notaba la ausencia de estos).

—Señorita—comenzó la mujer de ojos perla, con un ligero tono irritado—¿Se puede saber que haces con mis agujas?—interrogó—¿Y esas telas? ¿De donde sacaste eso?—cuestiono al reparar que ella nunca había comprado esa gasa.

Himawari no se vio afectada por el regaño de su madre, ya fuera porque estaba muy concentrada en pasar la aguja por la tela, con extremo cuidado de no pincharse los dedos; o porque simplemente no había prestado la debida atención al tono de voz que su madre empleo.

Aún así, contesto.

—Las tome prestadas—respondió primero refiriendose a las agujas, deteniendo sus manos, para mirar con una sonrisa brillante a su madre—Y la tela, asi como el hilo y las cintas me las dio la señora de la merceria.

—¿Kikuno-san?

—Si, ayer dijo que iba a tirar los sobrantes y le pregunte si me lo daba para hacer esto—al decir aquello, Himawari levanto la mano que tenia la gasa, que Hinata notaba ahora, tenia los bordes decorados con delgadas cintas de color oro—¿No es lindo? ¡Esta perfecto para que lo use!

Hinata arqueo una ceja, ¿Himawari pretendia usar esa tela? ¿para qué?

Sentandose en el suelo, al lado de su niña. Hinata ladeo la cabeza observando el ánimo con el cual Himawari continuaba cosiendo. La tela de gasa era larga, y brillante, casi le recordaba al velo oscuro que Toneri Ootsuki le había obligado usar años atrás para...

Subitamente, como si sus neuronas se conectaran e hicieran cortocircuito, Hinata contempló la sonrisa de su hija, la tela, y notando en ese instante una pequeña revista abierta en una sección que hablaba de las nuevas tendencias en las bodas del continente, que Ino le había prestado para hojear el otro día, que se habian cruzado en el mercado. Hinata fue capaz de encajar la pieza final del rompecabezas.

Tosiendo para aclarar su garganta, Hinata busco poner su mente en blanco, sin mucho exito. Aunque esa ligera desconexión de ella y el mundo, le dio tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Era una posibilidad muy, muy alta. Y explicaria así mismo, las razones del extraño comportamiento de Naruto.

—Himawari.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué estas cosiendo?

—Un velo de novia.

—Ay, dios—masculló por lo bajo Hinata, llevandose ambas manos al rostro— Asi que era eso...—dijo entonces, con una mezcla de alivio y algo de pesar.

Pesar por Naruto, pues era demasiado sobreprotector como para aceptar que su hija de siete años quisiera casarse.

Hinata no estaba preocupada en lo absoluto, era una niña pequeña, y seguramente haber leido la revista que Ino le presto le había dado ideas a su pequeña cabezita, que muy pronto serian olvidadas.

Después de todo, los niños solian perder interes a las cosas pasado un tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata estiro los labios, formandosele una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Viendo el asunto desde un angulo diferente, Himawari se veia muy adorable preparando su propio velo de novia.

—¿Oh, y con quién te casaras?—preguntó divertida. A lo mejor no era la idea, sino el candidato lo que había puesto de malas a Naruto.

—¡Oh, con Shu-kun!—respondio alegre Himawari, con un brillo similar a mil estrellas titilando en la noche, dejando entonces las agujas de lado, colocando el velo-que al parecer ya había terminado de coser-en su cabeza. Su cabello azul oscuro era muy notable bajo la tela transparente—Él dijo que solo habia que firmar un papel y sera como estar casados. O algo así.

—Oh, así que es por civil—Aquella modalidad era muy popular estos días, pensó Hinata. Acomodando el largo del velo los hombros pequeños de su hija, aún vestida en su pijama estampado de ranitas—¿Es Shu-kun un compañero de clases?—realmente le daba curiosidad saber del muchacho que habia capturado el corazón de su pequeña. Himawari negó con la cabeza—¿Un niño de la aldea?—tanteó, recibiendo otra negativa—Es de otra aldea entonces...—especuló Hinata, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la jovencita—¿De cuál? ¿Es una de las aldeas que visitas con papá?—de nuevo otro asentimiento de cabeza. Hinata se mordio los labios, tenia mucha, pero mucha curiosidad—¿Le dirias a mámi de donde?—preguntó ya al limite de su propia curiosidad.

Himawari le miró con una mueca en el rostro. A lo que Hinata pensó que, tal vez, no debio haberla presionado demasiado.

—Pero si mamá lo conoce—soltó entonces Himawari, con una expresión confundida—Mamá, papá, nii-san y todos los ninjas lo conoce a _él y al resto_.

—¿Enserio?—ante aquella afirmación, Hinata cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar algún rostro o nombre algo olvidado en sus memorias, similar al dicho por su hija que pudiera asociar a la identidad del desconocido—No se me ocurre quién es.

—¡Shu-kun!—exclamó Himawari algo molesta, cruzandose de brazos, provocando que el velo cayera medio hacia la izquierda de su cabeza—Kurama-kun se pelea con él todo el tiempo.

—Kurama...—Hinata murmuró el nombre, recordando que asi se llamaba el Kyuubi.

Extrañandose porque, en lo que abarcaba su conocimiento acerca del zorro de nueve colas, él hasta hace cosa de un par de años atrás, continuaban teniendo un odio acerrimo hacia la humanidad, exceptuando su esposo, y a sus hijos, manteniendo con ella una relación algo amable y cordial.

—¡Shukaku!—aclaró Himawari, haciendo gestos con sus manos—¡Tanuki-san! Juego con él siempre que voy a Suna con papí.

—¿Eh?—fue lo único que Hinata fue capaz de articular.

* * *

><p>—¿Realmente crees que funcione?—cuestionó Shikamaru, tomando otro sorbo de un vaso de agua que decidio servirse en vistas de que su Hokage, que estaba delante suyo, iba ya por su octava tazón de ramen instantaneo—Naruto...para ya con eso, te necesito para que firmes unos papeles, si sigues comiendo así, te la pasaras todo el día en el baño.<p>

—¡Soy el Hokage y hare lo que me de la gana!—bramó Naruto, vertiendo agua caliente sobre lo que seria su noveno tazon de ramen—¡Además, esta es mí oficina!

— ¿Que tiene eso que ver con lo otro?

—Bah, dejame.

El sonido de pasos acercarse, pusó a los dos hombres en alerta. La tensión se disipo de sus cuerpos al ver que se trataba de la esposa del rubio. Naruto sonreia de oreja a oreja, con la clara ilusión de que su idea hubiera tenido exito. Shikamaru por otro lado, hizo a un lado su silla, reparando en la seriedad del rostro de la chica que él recordaba tan timida en sus días en la academia.

Su instinto le decia que ahí iba a ver platos rotos, y él no estaba de animo para pagar por estos.

Y tal y como su instinto le habían prevenido. Hinata se mordio los labios, junto las palmas de sus manos, y bajo la cabeza, en un gesto de perdón.

—¡Realmente lo siento, Naruto-kun!—dijó con pena y lágrimas asomandosele por los ojos. Seguidamente, la mujer corrió en dirección a la puerta de la oficina, dando un portazo que se oyó por toda la Torre Hokage. Hinata había huido.

Shikamaru contempló el tazón de ramen abandonado en la esquina. Fijandose entonces en el reloj que descansaba en una de las paredes de la oficina. Tres minutos habián pasado.

Con cuidado, empujo con sus dedos la taza de ramen hacia Naruto.

—Se te va a enfriar—dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

Pero Naruto no le oyó, sinó que, en lugar de eso, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Gritando por su perra suerte.

* * *

><p>Usualmente cuando un Kage visitaba la aldea de otro, en tiempos pasados, se debia a cuestiones meramente practicas: acuerdos políticos y comerciales, asistencia a examenes Chunin, etc.<p>

Pero ese ya no era el caso, al menos no si se trataba del Quinto Kazekage y del Septimo Hokage. La amistad que los uniera (así como el hecho de que la hermana mayor del Kazekage era esposa del anie del Septimo Hokage), era razón suficiente como para que, cuando la oportunidad se les diera, se tomaran su tiempo para conversar o hacer una visita corta con miras amistosas.

Por eso, cuando Naruto envio un halcón mensajero con la noticia de su llegada, Gaara había dado aviso de que se tomaria el día libre. Extrañandose, a su vez, de lo urgente que se leia el aviso del shinobi de Konohagakure.

Claro que, nunca se espero que lo primero que dijera Naruto al verle, seguido desde atrás por su cuñado, que se veía a la mar de cansado, fuera:

—¡ARREGLA ESTO!

Gaara le miró por un momento, para después dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru, preguntandole con la mirada a que diablos se referia el Uzumaki. El Nara resopló, rascandose la barba.

—Pasa que Hima-chan quiere casarse.

—¿Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

Shikamaru desvio la mirada por un momento. Naruto parecia dispuesto a responder a ello, pero la lengua se le trababa sola, y su propia saliva se había juntado con tanta rapidez en su boca, que comenzo a dar arcadas. Se había atorado, por pura rabia.

—Pasa que...bueno...al parecer—Shikamaru se paso una mano por el cuello, era muy incomodo meter a su cuñado en el asunto. No veía lógica en las acciones de Naruto.

—¡ESE MAPACHE MALDITO QUIERE ROBARME A MI HIJA!—gritó Naruto, golpeando el piso con el pie una y otra vez.

Gaara se confundio aún mas con la respuesta.

—No te estoy siguiendo Naruto.

Naruto le dio una mirada exasperada, y lo obligo a tomar asiento en una de las cuatros sillas que rodeaban una mesa circular de tamaño mediano, ubicada en el centro del cuarto que Gaara solia disponer en sus ratos libres cuando no estuviera cumpliendo con las tareas que solian mantenerlo ocupado como Kazekage que era. Shikamaru siguio a ambos, segundos después, mascullando lo problematico de la situación. Y rezando a alguna divinidad-si es que existian-que lo que fuera a hacer Naruto no terminara en una guerra civil o algo.

—Lo que pasa es que ese mapache quiere robarme a mi hija, Gaara—repitio esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo, pero no por eso menos calmo—Shukaku, Gaara—aclaró entonces, al ver que el pelirrojo seguia sin caer en la pista—¡ESE MAPACHE DE ARENA SE QUIERE ROBAR A MI PRINCESA!

Gaara permanecio callado unos minutos, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Para después cerrarla por unos momentos. Dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a Shikamaru, como para que este confirmase las palabras del hombre.

Shikamaru suspiro.

—Parece ser que la niña le dijo a Naruto que se iba a casar con Shukaku.

—Pero él es un bijuu...

—¡ESO ES LO QUE YO LE DIJE!

—A ver, si te sigues metiendo no voy a poder explicarle—se quejó Nara, dando un resoplido—Según Naruto ella se decidio hace cosa de unos meses atrás, después del cumpleaños de Shikaidai ¿te acuerdas que los trajimos?

Gaara lo recordaba. Hace cosa de un par de meses atrás, su hermana había sufrido uno de sus raros ataques de nostalgia y añoranza por su viejo hogar. Razón por la cual Shikamaru pregunto a su hijo si no le molestaba celebrar su cumplaños en Sunagakure. El niñó no puso muchas trabas al asunto cuando supo que Bolt también iba a ir. Mejor ir con un compañero de juegos que pudiera distraerle. Naruto también habia ido-Shikamaru sabia que con obvias intenciones de evadir el papeleo de aquel entonces, y dejarlo a manos de la pobre Shizune-llevando a Bolt y a Himawari con ellos.

Lo peculiar de aquella visita no habían sido las marionetas algo ridiculas que Kankuro le regalo a Shikaidai como obsequio por su cumplaños número nueve. Sino la muy extraña y sorprendente amistad que la menor de los hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki entablara con el Ichibi[1].

Sucedio cuando nadie veía. Bolt y Shikaidai, queriendo jugar juegos de naturaleza un poco más masculina, dejaron a Himawari en mitad de la aldea, recorriendo ella sola las calles polvorientas, bajo el intenso calor, quedandose rapidamente sin muchas energias y durmiendo bajo la sombra de una palmera cerca de la entrada sur de Sunagakure, a poca distancia de las puertas. O al menos, eso afirmaba Himawari que habia visto antes de caer dormida, para luego despertar de sopeton al verse sumergida en un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, poco profundo. Y encontrarse con una criatura, un mapache gigante, que se reía de ella.

En palabras de la niña-quien habia vuelto montada sobre la cabeza del Bijuu, para gran consternación de todos, y un poco de envidia de parte de su hermano y Shikaidai-Shukaku, que disfrutaba su tan ansiada libertad, dando paseos por los incontables desiertos del Pais del Viento, había decidio echarse una siesta cerca de Sungakure, percibiendo el aroma del chakra de Naruto, se acercó con la idea de saludarle-y de paso, burlarse del zorro bastardo que seguia encadenado en el interior del ninja-, llegando a los limites de la aldea, para percibir otra prescencia aparte de la de los hombres que hacian guardia.

Un chakra pequeño y de naturaleza similar a la del Hokage de Konoha.

Aquello había captado la curiosidad del Bijuu, quien, por medio de su arena, fue capaz de ver[2] a la criatura en cuestion. Reconociendola como familiar de Naruto, y cayendo a su vez en el detalle de que a la mocosa le había dado un golpe de calor. Por un instante Shukaku habia considerado la posibilidad de dar aviso. Pero su relación con los habitantes y el recuerdo de sus pasadas acciones seguian pesando en Suna. Y aunque disfrutase con los gritos, la salud de la chiquilla era más importante.

Fue por eso que había conseguido sacarla bajo las narices de los guardias y llevarla a uno de tantos oasis secretos de los cuales solo él tenia conocimiento. Arrojandola sin contemplaciones en el agua. Para después, hablar sobre diversas cosas-enterandose él así que la niña era la hija menor de Naruto-y construir figuras de arena-aunque Gaara creía que era más que nada una forma de presumir delante de la niña-, para volver cuando ya caía la tarde y todo el mundo se habia puesto histerico buscandola al notar finalmente su ausencia.

En lo poco que Shukaku habló aquel día, al parecer eso le habia divertido. Lo cual era raro, sumando, dicho sea de paso, que la niña lo encontro divertido también, además de refrescante.

Desde entonces, cada vez que Temari venia de visita por su cuenta, o él y Kankuro iban a Konoha. Himawari pedia, si era posible, jugar con Shukaku.

Temari y Kankuro no veían muy bien que una niña tan pequeña se juntara con una bestia, que ellos, jamás podian ser capaces de olvidar; había contribuido al deseso de muchos miembros de la aldea, cuando los tres apenas habian sido unos niños. Gaara por otro lado, veía el asunto como algo inusual, pero no imposible. Himawari era similar a Naruto tratandose de entablar relación con los Bijuus, además de extrovertida, y en palabras del propio Shukaku, mucho más inteligente y astuta al hablar que su padre.

Gaara no estaba muy seguro de decirle a Naruto que aquel cumplido hacia su hija, era enrealidad un sarcasmo contra él. Sobretodo por el orgullo que mostro al oír eso.

Sin embargo, nunca hubiera esperado que las charlas y momentos de juego con el Bijuu, llevaran a la pequeña Himawari a desarrollar sentimientos _de ese tipo_.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de eso, Naruto?—preguntó con cuidado el Kazekage—Tal vez lo malinterprestaste—opinó.

—¡ANTE AYER HIZO UN VELO! ¡UN VELO DE NOVIA!—expusó el hombre de ojos azules, saltando de su asiento, y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos—Envie a Hinata-chan a hablar con ella ¡Y fue imposible!—agregó, dejandose caer con todo su peso en la silla, echando la cabeza hacía atrás—Ya no se que más hacer, le dije que era imposible, pero esta decidida...y cuando le comente el asunto a Kurama, él no le dio importancia, y me dijo que lo dejara dormir—murmuró abatido, para después erguir la cabeza y mirarle con ojos humedos—Eres mi ultima esperanza, tu sabes como es Shukaku, estuvo dentro tuyo por diecisiete años. Y Himawari siempre te hace caso cuando le dices algo, habla con ellos dos, rescata a mi bebé.

Gaara se mantuvo callado por un par de segundos. Veía algo de lógica en los argumentos de Naruto. Como anterior Jinchuriki de Shukaku, era de suponer que fuera capaz de detener el absurdo que este incitara-intencionalmente o no, con Shukaku nunca se podía estar seguro-tomar a la niña.

Aún así, habia huecos y fallas con respecto a aquel plan.

La primera era que, si bien él y Shukaku consiguieron entablar una relación algo más amistosa que en antaño, ambos permanecian muy comodos manteniendo las distancias. Sobretodo Gaara, quien casi siempre, antes y después; de que la bestia de arena fuera extraida de su cuerpo, se divertia burlandose de él.

Cualquier intento de conversación o dialogo moriria a los tres segundos de abrir Shukaku sus fauces.

La segunda razón era Himawari. Toda sonrisas, risueña, juguetona, respetuosa y amable con un matiz de timidez cuando conocia a alguien por primera vez. Gaara y Kankuro se pasaron todo un día tratando de no parecer atemorizantes para que la pequeña intercambiara un saludo quedo, compuesto solo por monosilabos, con ambos la primera vez que se presentaron ante ella. Era pequeña e inocente. El Kazekage comprendia la protección desmedida que Naruto le profesaba, la pequeña Himawari despertaba instintos de protección en otros. Cualidad que Gaara atribuia como una razón de más que Shukaku hubiera terminado convirtiendose en su compañero de juegos. Sin olvidar, ni tampoco dejar de lado, que en cuestiones como la amistad, Himawari profesaba una dedicación y cariño incondicional para todo aquel que consideraba un amigo. Y eso era Shukaku para ella, un amigo.

El que Naruto estuviese delante de él, al punto del llanto, solicitando su ayuda como si aquello fuera el último recurso del que disponia, era prueba fehaciente de que Himawari poseia una terquedad contra viento y marea, tratandose de sus lazos con el Ichibi.

Y tal vez, la tercera y principal razón del plan radicaba en la situación en sí.

Por un lado, era posible que todo fuera un malentendido, una confusión. Incluso si Himawari hablaba seriamente de contraer matrimonio con el tanuki.[3] Shukaku seguramente consideraba el asunto como un juego, una broma o jugarreta. O, puede que, por otra parte, Shukaku viera la situación como algo más. Gaara se reservaba sus sospechas, pero tenia la corazonada de que el comportamiento de Himawari era parte de algo más grande y retorcido. Tipico de la malicia natural del primero de los Bijuu, que era la misma personificación de las arenas mortales y nada misericordiosas de los desiertos.

Con eso en mente, el Kazekage concluyo que lo mejor seria entablar una conversación directa con la niña, averiguando de paso más del asunto, antes de tener que hablar necesariamente con la criatura que años atrás, le había privado de muchas noches de sueño.

—¿La has traido contigo?—cuestionó él, dirigiendose a Naruto, haciendo referencia a Himawari.

—La dejamos con Kankuro en el pueblo, cuando él nos recibio en la entrada—respondio Shikamaru.

Inesperadamente, como si al decir el nombre lo invocasen. El marionetista entró de golpe al cuarto, falto de aire y con las manos en las rodillas, resollando. Cuando su respiración se normalizo. Con una mirada entre avergonzada y alarmada, habló.

—Hima-chan se escapo.

* * *

><p>Himawari se preguntó si todos los adultos eran tan ilusos como para creerse que una niña podia tardar más de treinta minutos en el baño.<p>

Bueno, hubiera estado en problemas de no haber sido así. Le había pedido (con por favor y todo) al señor Kankuro que por nada del mundo entrara, alegando que no era más una bebé pudiendo entrar y salir del baño, cuando hubiera terminado sus supuestas necesidades.

Claro que tales necesidades no existian. Aquello había sido la única excusa que se le había podido ocurrir. Cuando, volviendo a la edificación donde el Kazekage se empleaba en sus deberes de oficina. Ella, con temor de que su plan se viera retrasado, se llevo las manos a la panza, y dijo que requeria emplear un tocador cercano.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruidos innecesarios, abrio la canilla del lavamanos del pequeño y estrecho baño del area de recepción. Tararenado lo más fuerte que pudiera, en tanto, con el mejor sigilo posible, obligaba su cuerpo a contorcionarse, encajar y deslizarse por la estrecha ventana a unos metros por sobre el vater. Para después, caer con un sonido seco de sus sandalias sobre la tierra.

Una vez fuera, Himawari vio el cielo en lo alto, y el movimiento de las nubes. Aún era temprano, pero algo le decia a Himawari que no estaba lejos la hora del almuerzo. Sus oidos captaron el sonido de cacerolas y otros utensilios metalicos resonar en el aire y los diversos aromas especiados que llegaban a su nariz, con cada paso que daba por las calles y vecindades de la zona. Acomodandose a su vez la pequeña mochilla que llevaba en la espalda. Tratando de descifrar el camino que, desde donde estaba, tendría que tomar para llegar al extremo sur de la aldea.

Mientras caminaba, reflexiono la muy incomprensible reacción de su padre cuando le comunicó sus intenciones. ¿No debería él estar feliz por ella? ¡Siempre que Bolt aprendia algo nuevo en la Academia, hacia un revuelo por ello!

Decididamente, era todo muy raro. Si hasta su madre, cuando le explico mejor la situación, supo comprenderle y hasta prometio no contar nada a su papá. Himawari queria que el resultado fuera una sorpresa, por lo cual, se había mantenido callada. Pero le contó sus planes a su progenitor. Shukaku también dijo que era necesario, que debia haber testigos para que las cosas salieran tal y como ella deseaba.

Era una situación de ganar y ganar, después de todo.

Con una sonrisa algo apenada, y las mejillas arreboladas. Himawari se cubrio el rostro con las manos avergonzada, dando saltitos como si debajo de sus pies estuviera dibujada una rayuela. Finalmente, un par de minutos después, fue capaz de divisar el puesto de guardia del lado sur.

Entonces, una ligera brisa de viento le revolvio los cabellos, y una cuerda conformada por pequeños granos de arena, tiro de su muñeca hasta un callejon. Una vez resguardada por la sombra de las fachadas de dos edificaciones vecinas. Una nueva rafaga de viento atrajo más y más arena, hasta formarse una plataforma algo irregular, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para que Himawari tomara asiento.

Y eso hizo, elevandose después por sobre las casas y edificios, contemplando desde su vista privilegiada a la gente moviendose como hormigas por el mercado y las calles.

Más adelante, a un oasis, curiosamente de conocimiento público, y a pocos metros de los limites de Suna. Shukaku la esperaba.

La ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar.

* * *

><p>—¡Por que carajos no entraste!<p>

—¡Tu hija dijo que iba al baño!

—PERO UNO NO SE TOMA TREINTA MINUTOS EN UN BAÑO.

—¡Lo dice quien canceló una reunion de Kages por haber comido ramen caducado! ¡Encerrandose en el baño, todo el santo día!

Shikamaru suspiró murmurando unas cortas disculpas. Gaara solo se masajeo las sienes con una mano, extendiendo la otra libre, hacia el frente. Dirigiendo los monticulos de arena que servian como transporte para los cuatro: Él, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Naruto.

El cuarto, aún histerico. Miraba en todas direcciones de izquierda a derecha, de derecha izquierda, arriba, abajo y atrás (por si habían cometido el error de confundir a la niña con un monticulo de arena o roca), gritaba el nombre de su hija, con las manos cerca de su boca, haciendo de bocina. Pero nada, ni una respuesta.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?, se pregunto en silencio Gaara, sientiendose apenado, no tanto por el error de Kankuro, sino por la ineludible realidad que ello representaba: Ni con sus años de entrenamiento shinobi habían sido capaces de predecir el accionar de una niña.

Y ojo, que él metia a todos en el costal. Porque, ¿cómo se le ocurria a Naruto traerla, si lo más sensato era mantenerla lo más alejada posible que pudiera de Suna?, se suponia que Naruto era padre de la niña, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. Deberia tener al menos una idea de lo que Himawari era capaz de hacer.

Los minutos pasaron, y el calor aumentaba. Gaara no veía que la búsqueda diera resultados positivos, y lo peor es que no tenian seguridad de cuanto le tomaria a Himawari "casarse", pues no contaban con sacerdotes-al menos, él no conocia a alguien que, además de él mismo, Himawari y Naruto, quisiera estar junto a Shukaku por más de dos minutos, y por voluntad propia-; llevandose entonces los dedos indice y medio, que juntos; se posaron suavemente sobre el parpado cerrado de su ojo izquierdo.

—_Daisan no Me.[4]_

Seguido de aquellas palabras, unos metros por delante de ellos, y por encima de sus cabezas. Manifestandose entonces un globo ocular, cuyo iris se movia nerviosamente desde todos los ángulos. Deteniendose en dirección al sureste.

Gaara veía imagenes danzar en su mente: Un oasis cristalino, rodeado de algún que otro cactus con flores coronando las zonas sin espinas, unos arboles de ramas algo caidas, abundante en hojas. Y Himawari con un pergamino abierto, y un pincel en la mano. A su lado, acostado en la arena como si tomara sol, Shukaku estaba boca arriba.

—Los encontre—comunicó.

Naruto salto de su monticulo para situarse detrás de él e instarle a que se apresurase. Gaara iba a replicarle que si se movia tanto, iba a tirarlo él mismo del monticulo y dejar que su rostro se achicharra en la arena. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la risa de Shukaku resonó en su cabeza.

—_Oh, vinieron a dar sus bendiciones—_se burló el Bijuu, rompiendo a reír.

* * *

><p>—Entonces—dijo Himawari, repasando la lista de condiciones escritas por su puño y letra en uno de los pergaminos que habia guardado en su mochila, extendiendolo ahora delante de sí—Podremos jugar siempre que yo quiera ¿no?—preguntó, dandose cuenta de que algunas palabras le habian quedado algo chuecas, borrandosele la sonrisa, no le gustaba escribir chueco.<p>

Shukaku se rasco la panza. Un par de aves rapaces extendian sus alas y sobrevolaban porencima de ellos, dibujando circulos en el aire. Seguramente bajo la creencia de que él moriria de un momento a otro. Estupidos animales, él estaba compuesto de chakra y arena.

—No puedo asegurar que pueda estar allí siempre. Tengo que dormir niña—aclaró, soltando un suspiro relajado. El calor del sol se sentia tan bien contra su cuerpo—Claro que si tienes lo que acordamos contigo, ire sin falta.

—Dos botellas de sake, lo sé—tercio la niña, volviendo a mirar el pergamino con una sonrisa—La abuelita Tsunade me dio como cinco botellas si prometia no cobrarle el dinero de nuestra última partida de cartas, aunque a mi no me gusta. Además dijo que no puedo tomar hasta ser mayor de edad—comentó, esperando que Shukaku recordarse aquella historia.

—Ah, la vieja si...oye Hima-chan, podrias vivir una buena vida si pruebas suerte con el juego. Tienes demasiada suerte contigo.

La niña parecio pensarselo un momento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, ladeando la cabeza. Al final, bajo los hombros.

—No. Seria muy aburrido, sobretodo porque nii-san dice que terminaria llena de deudas como la abuelita Tsunade.

—Pues vaya, con lo buena que eres en póker...—tercio el otro, como si enserio lamentase el desperdicio de los dones naturales de la mocosa.

—Según lo que acordamos no vendrás en invierno. Aunque es una lastima—soltó la niña con algo de decepción—Si tu estuvieras conmigo cuando es la temporada de nieve, seguro que me serias de mucha ayuda contra papí y nii-san durante la guerra de bolas de nieve. Mamá y yo ganariamos seguro. ¡Oh, y eso sin mencionar que podriamos tomar chocolate caliente!—concluyó con los ojos brillandole, sintiendo la dulzura del chocolate en su lengua, como si realmente hubiera tomado algo de aquella deliciosa infusión a base de cacao.

—No me llevo bien con el frio—gruñó Shukaku.

—Jum...—respondió la niña, haciendo un mohin. Para después contemplar el pergamino delante suyo—Shukaku, ¿tú crees que papá se asombre?

—¡Tanto que seguro salta y se le caen los calzones!—corroboró, soltando una risa estridente y gutural.

—Realmente lo espero...—murmuró Himawari, esta vez sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo un semblante reflexivo ahora ocupaba su faz. Cerró los ojos, alejando los malos pensamientos con una rápida sacudida. Una sonrisa, aún más amplia y resplandeciente, se instalo en sus facciones—¡Mami, Papi y Nii-san seguro se quedan boquiabiertos! ¡Más que seguro!—se dijo, comenzando a fantasear con todos los tipos de cumplidos y alagos con que la llenarian.

Shukaku, por su parte, habia abierto sus ojos. Las aves de rapiña ya no estaban a la vista, pero si un ojo vigilante. Las marcas de tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo palpitaron, como si fueran los latidos de un corazón. Shukaku podia sentirlo acercarse, a él y al resto. Una risilla salio como un silbido de sus fauces.

—Hima-chan—la niña le dirigio toda su atención al llamarla—Ve guardando ese pergamino en la mochila y saca ese papel, y no te olvides de _eso_—apuntó también, temblando de excitación por lo que estaba por ocurrir—Y recuerda, dejame el resto a mi.

—¡Si!

* * *

><p>Naruto sintio el alma caersele a los pies cuando, ya habiendo gritado el nombre de su hija-al verla- y saltando del monticulo de arena, dejando atrás al resto. Notó, que esta traía en las manos el velo que había presumido terminar en un tiempo record. Y que sus mejillas demostraban un color rosado, muy parecido al rubor que su esposa solia adoptar en su prescencia. Así como una sonrisa satisfecha, al verle.<p>

¿Había llegado tarde?

—¡NO!—bramó, casí volando. Dando un único y energico salto que le separaba de él y su niña, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con ambos brazos. Retrocediendo dos pasos entonces, apuntando con el dedo medio al bijuu delante de él. Entorno los ojos, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para articular su rabia en palabras coherentes—Tú...tú...¡TÚ BIJUU PERVERTIDO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡TE CREÍA MÁS HONRADO!-espetó, sin más miramientos. Soltando a Himawari entonces, empujando con la mejor delicadeza que podia permitirse mostrar en ese momento, su cuerpo, cerca de Shikamaru. Quién, con Kankuro y Gaara habían concluido de acortar la distancia para llegar a destino—Pero ahora...¡AHORA VOY A METERTE MI RASENGAN POR EL CULO QUE NO VAS A PODER...!

—¡Naruto!—le riño Shikamaru, tapando los oidos de Himawari, con sus manos.

Shukaku ladeo la cabeza, intercalando su mirada entre Naruto y Himawari. Para luego romper en carcajadas

Naruto ya había oido la risa de Shukaku antes, cuando se había enfrentado por primera vez a Gaara, y este dejo a Shukaku controlar su cuerpo en algún punto del combate. Al hablar, este solia emplear un tono de voz tan agudo y potente que cada palabra que salia de su boca venia acompañada de una risa maniatica, casí loca. Y de hecho, la misma criatura parecia haber enloquecido, pues rodaba por el piso, y se cubria los ojos con ambas patas, para luego, sentarse, como tenia por costumbre, tirando más barriga para adelante que para atrás.

—¿Quién te dijo...?—hizo una pausa, aún riendose—¿Quien te dijo que yo iba a casarme con tu hija?

—¿Eh?—fue lo más inteligente que Naruto consiguio decir, la bola de chakra en su mano vendada fue desveneciendose.

Shukaku soltó una risilla.

—Es cierto que la niña hablo de casarnos, pero creo que se referia a otra cosa—aclaró Shukaku, enviandole una mirada maliciosa a la pequeña.

Himawari contempló los ojos oscuros y el iris dorado del Bijuu. Negando energicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, yo voy a casarme con Shu-kun!—afirmó con terquedad infantil—¡Y no me voy a mover de aqui hasta que me case con Shu-kun!—anunción, sentandose en la arena, cruzandose de brazos, alzando la barbilla.

Naruto le miró con ojos nerviosos y cansados, pasandose una mano por el rostro. Susurrando unas rápidas y algo avergonzadas disculpas al Bijuu. Hincandose en una rodilla, adelante de su hija, de modo que estuviera a la altura adecuada para hablarle a los ojos.

—Himawari, escucha...se que quieres mucho a Shukaku pero...

—¡Que no me voy hasta casarme con Shu-kun!

—Él no es humano.

—¿Y eso que tiene? El tio Sai siempre dice que vienes de otro planeta donde...—se detuvo, levantando los ojos al cielo, como para acordarse de las palabras exactas—dónde las _barillas de árbol _como la tuya, son cortas por naturaleza.

Naruto apretó los dientes, Kankuro aguanto la risa, colocando una mano disimuladamente sobre su boca, como para acallarla. Las mejillas de Gaara se encendieron, apenas un poco-pues eso no era algo que esperaba oir, y menos de boca de una niña como Himawari-, mientras que Shikamaru se debatia entre dar un aviso previsorio a Ino para que sacara a Sai de la aldea o simplemente arreglar este problema primero, y dejar a Naruto solucionar sus asuntos con Sai. Todo era tan problematico.

—Cariño, no te creas todo lo que te dice el tío Sai. Yo soy tan humano como tú y tú mamá. Además ¿realmente te quieres casar con Shukaku? ¡Afuera hay muchos chicos! ¡Y DIGO CHICOS, COMO PERSONAS!—remarcó, levantando la voz—¡Papá no se opondria! ¡Te lo aseguro!—y para aseverar sus palabras, se llevo una mano echa puño al pecho, golpeando el costado donde descansaba su corazón—Palabra de ninja—juró, con una sonrisa afable, y muchas gotas de sudor resbalando de su rostro.

—¡Pero yo quiero casarme con Shu-kun!

Naruto soltó un grito.

Gaara por otra parte observo a Shukaku quien soltaba risillas divertidas, al contemplar la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él. Y entonces no le quedaron más dudas, él había orquestado toda esta situación con el único objetivo de divertise.

Acercandose a su costado derecho, Gaara estaba más que dispuesto a poner fin a la situación.

—Es suficiente—retó Gaara, con tono severo. Shukaku apenas y se digno a mirarle por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos. Pero ni eso le desalento—Haz conseguido que Naruto y todos nos asustemos de veras. No debiste llevartela sin permiso.

—La niña vino por su cuenta.

—Pero no salio de la aldea, por su cuenta. Al menos, no podria haber burlado a los guardias sin ayuda ¿cierto?

Shukaku se mantuvo callado por unos momentos para luego reirse por lo bajo.

—Estamos muy perceptivos hoy, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara suspiró.

—Escucha Shukaku, Himawari es una niña inocente. No le llenes la cabeza con cuentos. Lo último que necesitamos es que sea precisamente un Bijuu quien le rompa sus ilusiones.

—Oh, oh—soltó Shukaku con una nota de entusiasmo peculiar. Como si hubiera descubierto algo, algo importante—¿Estás celoso? ¿es eso? ¿estás celoso de que ella me prefiera a mi?—preguntó como si cantara, adornando cada silaba con una mezcla de burla e inocencia demencial.

Gaara fruncio el ceño. Llevandose nuevamente una mano para masajearse las cienes. Joder, ya comenzaba a tener migraña.

—No—respondio de manera tajante—Pero será mejor que arregles el lio que hiciste. O me obligaras a someterte. Y no será agradable—aseguró.

Como si fuera un globo al que hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, las energias de la criatura mermaron. Mirando por un momento a padre e hija que seguian discutiendo sobre la incorrecta dirección que estaban tomando los afectos de la segunda. Se resigno a hacer lo que le demandaban.

—Hima-chan—llamó Shukaku. La niña lo miró—No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero parece que no puedo "casarme" contigo. Ni recibir ese regalo tuyo.

—¿Regalo?—repitieron los otros presentes, sin comprender muy bien a lo que Shukaku se referia.

La cara de Himawari perdio todo rastro de luz. Sus ojos de notaban tristes, y su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes superiores; que pelaban la piel de los mismos.

—Pero puse mucho trabajo haciendolo. Y solo me pinche los dedos tres veces—contó, como si aquello fuera suficiente para hacer a su amigo reconsiderar sus palabras—Me lo prometiste—acusó, con un notable tono molesto.

Shukaku se rio ante su reacción.

—Entonces, regalaselo a alguien más. Oh, y también—con una delgada mano de dedos curvos, hechos de arena, nacida de una extremidad de su cola, y de un tamaño mucho más diminuto que todo su cuerpo. Tomo de encima de una roca una hoja de papel, que tendio en dirección a Himawari—¿Porque no haces que Naruto te firme eso? ¡Quieres casarte hoy no! ¡Pues que sea alguien de aqui!

La niña tomó la hoja entre sus manos, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de que Naruto o cualquier otro pudiera procesar lo propuesto por Shukaku.

—¡De acuerdo!

—¡OYE! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué?!—Naruto miraba a Shukaku y a su hija, y a los muchachos, sin saber muy bien como hacer frente a esta situación que se acababa de presentar antes ellos.

Y como si el asunto ya fuera algo decidido, Himawari se había puesto a cavilar seriamente sobre los prospectos. La tía Ino y la tia Karui siempre le decián que cuando se trataba de hombres debia ser selectiva.

—No puedo casarme con papí porque él ya de de mami. Temari-san quiere mucho a Shikamaru-san...—dando una rapida mirada a los cuatro hombres que, petrificados la oian hablar en voz alta. Ladeo la cabeza— A la señorita de la verduleria del mercadillo le gusta Kankuro-san—soltó, tapandose la boquita luego. Recordando que la cosa era obvia, pero al marionetista no le cabian todas las luces para captarlo. Entonces, con las mejillas algo rojas, se levanto del suelo, quitando los restos de arena de sus ropas, empleando una sola mano. Se aproximo con cortos y veloces pasos hasta el Kazekage—Gaara-san, ¿le gustaria casarse conmigo?—preguntó, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y orejas coloreadas de carmín, la voz bajita y la ansiedad devorando sus tripas.

—Yo...—Gaara abrío y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Mirando sin comprender muy bien que hacer ahora. Realmente no se esperaba esto.

Naruto, como era de esperar, explotó.

—¡NO! ¡Lo prohibo!

El color grana abandono las mejillas de Himawari, para dar lugar a un muy evidente ceño fruncido.

—¡Dijiste que si era con un chico estaba bien!—le recordó. Naruto se quedo mudo.

Shikamaru, que veía a lo lejos el cielo teñirse de colores calidos, comprendio que habian perdido mucho tiempo buscando y tratando de convencer a Himawari de irse. Cansado, algo hambriento y con unas repentinas ganas de tomar una siesta-tal vez fuera porque, cuando llegaron vieron a Shukaku tomar una siesta de lo más relajado-, puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, y la otra en la de Gaara.

—Vamos, denle el gusto.

—¡Pero...!—soltarón el pelirrojo y el rubio al mismo tiempo, consternados con la idea. Cada uno con sus debidas razones, por supuesto.

—Sera como de mentiras—les tranquilizo Shikamaru—Además, solo hay que firmar el papel ¿cierto?, mientras no tenga sello, solo es una forma de matrimonio civil cualquiera.

Gaara miró a Naruto a los ojos, y este a él. Ninguno estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero Shukaku había conseguido desviar las atenciones de Himawari hacia alguien que, al menos, era un ser de carne y de la misma especie.

—Si Naruto no tiene problemas...

—Joder, los tengo. Pero mejor tú a ese mapache bastardo.

Con esas palabras, Himawari supo que se había llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, y acercandose a su mochila, retiro una pluma, y un pequeño frasco de tinta.

Sino fuera porque la situación era algo bizarra y ridicula, Naruto hubiera pasado horas embelezado con el entusiamo y la alegria que destilaba Himawari con su sonrisa, y sus mejillas arreboladas. Por el brillo de sus ojos azules al ver como Gaara escribia con su letra pulcra su propio nombre, y el sonido de su respiración entrecortandose de la alegria al ver que su _prometido_, mojaba el pulgar sobre la boca del tintero, y imprimia su huella dactilar en al zona requerida. Además de la solemnidad y el porte, que Naruto creía, trataban de emular cierto aire de madurez, al hacer ella lo mismo.

Para cuando llegó su turno, Naruto sintio que aún habia tiempo de parar aquello. No queria perder a su princesa antes de tiempo, aún si era una ceremonia de mentiras. Sin embargo, entre las prisas que le daba Shikamaru, y la intensidad con la que los ojos de su hija penetraban los suyos, como una advertencia siliente y condenatoria. Naruto firmó-notando que Hinata también había firmado, tal vez, con intenciones de satisfacer a la niña en su imposible-, y a él le siguieron Shikamaru y Kankuro, en calidad de testigos.

Con manos temblorosas de la emoción, Himawari soltó una risa, y se balanceo de atrás hacia adelante, contenta de que sus sueños se vieran cumplidos al final del día.

Una vez terminado todo, Himawari se despidio de Shukaku con un abrazo, que obviamente, no conseguia a abarcar el tamaño completo del ser, pero eso no importaba para ella. Volviendo todos a Suna, y, tras una noche de sueño, retornar a Konoha.

En el extremo norte de Sunagakure, ya pasado el umbral de las puertas que daban la bienvenida a la aldea. Dando las últimas y correspondientes despedidas, Himawari volvio sobre sus pasos, sacando algo de su mochila. Extendiendolo en dirección al Kazekage.

—Es para tí—dijo, rebosante de felicidad—Lo cosí para darselo de regalo a Shukaku, pero ahora es tuyo—añadio, entregando ella misma el velo de gasa blanca, en vistas de que el Kazekage aún se encontraba un poco conmocionado—Adios, _anata_.[5]—murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que él la oyera. Volviendo al lado de su padre, y de Shikamaru.

Gaara paso los dedos por sobre la tela de gasa blanca. Aunque echo a mano, era un velo que habia sido cosido y confeccionado con todo el esmero del mundo. Blanco y puro, como los sentimientos de la niña que acababa de regalarselo.

Gaara sonrio, aunque de mentiras; esperaba algún día sentir que, incluso si su union habia sido un capricho infantil, él también pudiera atesorarlo como un recuerdo especial.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>_make_**: O**jos que no ven, padre que no se infarta hasta mañana.

Era medianoche cuando, bajando de puntillas las escaleras. Con solo una linterna a pilas y en pijama, Himawari abrio los pestillos de los grandes ventanales del salón. Y corriendo muy despacio los cristales, lo suficiente como para pasar su cuerpo, Himawari se encontro fuera bajo la cupula celeste con los rostro de los seis anteriores Hokages como testigos de su primera prueba.

Recordando las intrucciones y el conocimiento básico que Shukaku había compartido con ella durante sus charlas. Mordio su pulgar, hasta rasgar algo de piel. Dolia, pero era necesario. Tomando una profunda respiración, se concentro, murmuró el encantamiento.[6]

—_Señor de las Arenas. De un reino, donde el viento sopla inclemente. Los días son de fuego, y las noches de hielo. Shukaku, Shukaku, Shukaku. Mapache del Desierto—_cantó, presionando entonces el dedo sangrante en el pasto verde y recortdado del jardín.

Una rafaga de aire alboroto sus cabellos, e incluso hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Pero eso no asusto a Himawari, lo que si le daba impresión era como las gotas de su sangre se extendian por si solas, formando un circulo conectado por marcas oscuras y curvas.

Para después formarse un pequeño tornado de viento y arena en el centro, que, de un instante a otro ceso. Mostrando ante Himawari al bijuu en cuestión.

Bueno, o al menos, a una versión en miniatura.

—¡Que lindo!—gritó Himawari, para luego taparse la boca. ¡Por ningun motivo su padre podia descubrirla todavia! Con aquello en mente, decidio tranquilizarse y ver al bijuu en miniatura que miraba los alrededores, obviamente fastidiado de la superifice fertil donde se encontraba—Shukaku...¿eres Shu-kun cierto?—preguntó Himawari, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

—Si, bueno, o al menos parte de mi—aclaró, rascandose la barriga sus patas—El sake que me diste era poco, pero bueno, pense que seria bueno venir. Eso, y que, como pense tienes una reservas de chakra muy altas. En el estado en el que estoy, supongo que aún cuando no tienes la debida formación, ya posees el nivel de chakra de los Chunin...—reflexiono en voz alta. Sin importarle demasiado que, sin que se diera cuenta, ahora Himawari lo sostenia entre sus brazos y abrazaba como se tratara de un peluche—Por cierto...¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Se lo diste?

Las mejillas de Himawari se pusieron rosas, asintiendo ella suavemente con la cabeza.

—Por eso también te llame—confesó la niña—Queria darte las gracias ¡Tu plan fue perfecto!—alabó, apretando más al bijuu entre sus brazos.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Soy más listo de lo que se me da credito!—tercio el mini Shukaku con aire de orgullo—Y no voy a negar que me impresiono tu habilidad actoral—felicitó—Ahora que los papeles están firmados, y tu entregaste el _dote, _contando además con la aprobación de tus padres y de uno de los dos hombres que pueden ser considerados _walli_. Solo deberas esperar hasta cumplir dieciseis. [7]

Himawari besó la frente de Shukaku, no importandole llenarse los labios de arena. ¡Era un gran amigo!

Sin él, pensó ella, sonrojandose, nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hacer algo así. Sin embargo, recordando un detalle que le inquietaba, decidio expresar sus preocupaciones a su amigo.

—¿Crees que papí se de cuenta que el sello oficial de Konoha estaba en la parte de atrás del papel?

Shukaku soltó una risa estridente, que hizo eco en la noche.

—Si planeas decirselo, invocame, quiero ver la expresión de su cara cuando se lo digas.

Porque la diversión apenas comenzaba para Shukaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_¿Qué les parecio la historia?, estoy casi segura de que la mitad de ustedes me quieren matar por asustarles un poco en el principio, insinuando zoofilia, pero creanme que no era mi intención para nada XD

Debido al regimen en el que mi madre me puso a estudiar, tomando en cuenta mis notas de la universidad, y otros problemas que, desgraciadamente serian muy largos de explicar, se me hace algo dificil actualizar mis historias.

Y ahora, pasare a dejar las correspondientes _explicaciones _que aclararan ciertas partes que seguro resultaron confusas para todos.

**[1]: **Ichibi, es decir "Una Cola". Es el nombre por que el se le debería denominar a Shukaku como Bijuu, pero al parecer, la gente de Suna se acostumbro a llamarle por su nombre real.

**[2]: **Headcanon. Así como Gaara es capaz de sentir la prescensia de otros seres vivor por medio de la arena, es de suponer que Shukaku también pueda. Y, como esta hecho a base de chakra, tengo la idea de que es capaz de reconocerlo e incluso compararlo con el de otras personas.

**[3]: **Tanuki es la forma en jápones de decir mapache.

**[4] **Daisan no Me: Tercer Ojo. Es la técnica que emplea Gaara en los éxamenes chunin en la prueba de Ibiki, y en otros episodios y combates.

**[5] **Anata, es un termino y palabra jáponesa que se usa en determinadas situaciones. Como posee diversos significados, yo solo empleo el sentido general y más acostumbrado. Significa "Querido", y las mujeres lo usan para llamar amorosamente a sus esposos, novios o amantes.

**[6]**Headcanon. En mi mente, Himawari tiene un estilo de pelea que es muy similar al de sus abuelos, Minato y Kushina, siendo una experta en los Jutsus de Invocación (Kuchiyose) y Fuinjutsu. Pero a diferencia de su padre y otros ninjas, necesita de mantras o "encantamientos" para no perder la concentración y concentrar su chakra. El encantamiendo para llamar a Shukaku es algo flojo, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio.

**[7] **Para el "plan" de Shukaku, y la idea en general de todo el asunto de la boda, me base en las tradiciones árabes respecto a las bodas-culpen a que viven en el desierto pues-, que tiene la fortuna-para el plot de la historia, y esta autora-de ser consideradas como tal, cuando se propone matrimonio de forma directa (que es lo que Himawari hizo con Gaara), sumado a que, Naruto estuvo más que de acuerdo. El velo de Himawari es el dote, que es un regalo que-a la inversa-el novio le da a la novia, y esto puede ser cualquier cosa. Si la persona a la que le proponen matrimonio acepta, entonces la cuestion ya es una desición. Otra cosa es que, a lo que Shukaku se referia al mencionar a Shikamaru y Kankuro, es que, al ser los parientes hombres más cercanos a la familia-y en ausencia de su padre-cualquiera de los dos puede considerarse el walli, protector de la novia y el encargado de que se lleve a cabo el compromiso pactado entre los novios.

Y aunque en este fic carecieron de un _sheikh_, que seria lo que nosotros tenemos por cura o sacerdote, creo que Shukaku se basta y sobra para ocupar el puesto, sin mencionar que justo tres testigos había, y son necesarios para la ceremonia: Naruto, Kankuro y Shikamaru.

Sobre el detalle de los 16 años. Aunque no lo crean, en Jápon existe una ley que permite a los menores de edad casarse, a partir de los 16 años, siempre y cuando tengan el consentimiento de los padres en el acta de matrimonio civica (que es lo que Hima-chan tenia)

Eso a rasgos generales.

_**Headcanons aplicados.**_

que los Bijuus son libres y necesariamente no le tienen que rendir cuentas a nadie, me gusta pensar que a futuro, serián de ayuda. Por eso, creo que no es tan loco suponer que, pasado un tiempo, cuando odien menos a la humanidad, o solo con humanos de su selección (como el caso de Himawari), esten dispuestos a firmar un contraro para ser invocados.

2. Himawari es muy buena jugando juegos de azar, tanto así que hasta la misma Tsunade se endeudo con ella, y no le quedo otra que darle sake.

Eso seria todo, a pero que quede claro lo siguiente: Hinata sabia del plan de Himawari, y de que ella iba a hacer un contrato con Shukaku, razón por la cual firmo el papel. Pero no sabía que este tenia sello. Como en el fic alterno la mención de estos dos planes, se produce la confusión de los personajes sobre lo que Himawari dijo: Él dijo que seria como estar casados. Haciendo referencia al contraro hecho con Shukaku.

Listo, lo único que me queda por decir es: Un beso y un abrazo, y aunque paresca que mendigo, me encantaria recibir sus reviews.


End file.
